Cole Turner
In the Comics "Each of the Charmed Ones has dated darkness over the years, but no one from the side of evil had more of an affect on our family than Cole Turner. His half-demon side, Belthazor was in constand battle with the human half, Cole, when I, Phoebe, fell in love with him. Our tumultuous relationship led to a marriage performed in a dark ceremony, even though our love was pure. Unfortunately, that love was not enough to save Cole when his dark side took control and we were forced to vanquish him for good." In The All or Nothing, Cole had apparently, once more, escaped his confines and was able to help approach Piper with an offer of help. When Piper accepted Cole's help in Three Little Wiccans, it didn't work so well. Piper did finally escape with Cole's help in Last Witch Effort. Cole always seems to know more than he lets on and in The Charmed Offensive, he confronted the ghosts of Grams and her daughter, Patty, when they told Patty's three youngest daughters that Prue was gone. Patty told him if he wants their help, he needs to find Prue. Instead of trying to locate Prue, Cole is watching Phoebe. When Phoebe finds her Cupid husband's living family, he tries to stop her from introducing Coop to the Coopersmiths. At the end of the issue, he tells Patty that he was doing it to protect Phoebe, because Coop could destroy his family. Cole goes to Alexi, a seer he knew at some point in the past, asking her to help him find something. He doesn't tell her what, but assumes she knows since she's a firestarter. She looks into it and although Cole can see nothing in the mirror she looks through she tells him that he needs to look in the place of "her" namesake. Cole leaves and misses seeing Rennek show up. When Phoebe went downstairs to check on Cole and Coop, it appeared that the two of them were in a staining contest. Later, Cole was the one to let Phoeb know that she was pregnant with her second child. He also told her that he was going to join Prue in Salem. Prue catches up with Cole when after using all of the power in her, she went to the area where all the dead where collecting over the months since magic went wacky. He tells her he has info that he was trying to find a way to deliver to her sisters, but he thinks it will be better coming from her. He tells her that since he has more practice being dead, he has been named Mayor of Deadtown, probably as a joke, but he is more or less in charge. With the help of the other magtical dead, he is able to send Prue back to her sisters. Quotes Volume 2 *"You shouldn't have lied to the girls like that." - The Charmed Offensive Volume 3 *"I can't believe she replaced me with a Cupid." - Cupid's Harrow﻿ *"Paige, I need you to do something you've never done before. I need you to trust me." - Family Shatters *"Who does your family blame for you problems when I'm not around? This one is Paige's fault." - Family Shatters *"Tell me, Cupid, is that the fire you fell in love with, too?" - Family Shatters Volume 4 *"In the meantime, you'll punish yourself and your sisters. You've always been better together than you are apart." - Prue Ya Gonna Call? Gallery Cole05.png|The Sourcebook Cole01.png|The All or Nothing Cole02.png|Three Little Wiccans Cole03.png|Last Witch Effort Cole04.png|The Charmed Offensive Cole06.png|Cupid's Harrow Cole07.png|Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Cole08.png|The Heavens Can Wait Cole09.png|Family Shatters Balthazar.png|Four's Company Balthazar Flashback Cole10.png|Prue Ya Gonna Call? Cole11.png|The Power of 300 ﻿ Category:TV Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Demons Category:Human Category:Unknown Species Category:Dead Category:Deceased Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Universe Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Friends & Allies Category:Zenescope Entertainment Comic Characters